Touch Me Like You Care
by RaeRaeLovesSlash21
Summary: Daryl doesn't understand why he feels like he needs to protect the damn kid. Or does he? DarylxGlenn SLASH! One-shot


**I do not own the Walking Dead.**

**

* * *

**

I don't know why I feel like this. I don't know what it is about the damn kid that gets my heart beating faster then it ever has before. I don't know why I feel the need to protect him, even though he can more than likely protect himself. Knowing how he use to be alone on the streets of Atlanta, learning to survive by himself, learning how to protect himself from the walkers. But now, he doesn't have to...because for some strange reason I know that I will protect him no matter what.

I hate the kid for making me feel like this. Usually I'm this cold-hearted redneck bastard that doesn't give two shits about anyone but myself.

What is it about him that makes me care? Is it the way he gets so scared so easily? Is it because he tries to hide the fact that he is scared? Or is it the fact that I just hate seeing him scared, period?

I sat by the fire, feeling the warmth protecting me from the cold air. Everyone was asleep in their tents...well not everyone.

I heard footsteps approaching me and looked up to meet eyes with the Asian kid that I have been obsessing over lately. It's a good thing I am good at hiding my emotions because right now I was as excited as a kid on Christmas morning.

"What are you doin' up?" I asked, shoving my cross-bow to the side. He slowly made his way over to me and sat down a few feet away from me.

"Couldn't sleep, you?" He asked.

"I'm guarding this fucking place." I sighed. No way were any walkers gonna come to this camp and eat us all alive.

Glenn hugged his knees up to his chest. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.

"Kid." I said. He looked over at me. "Scoot over closer and sit in front of the fire, dumb ass."

Rolling his eyes at the comment I made, he did as I told him. Scooting closer to me and sighing as he felt the warmth that the fire had to offer him. He leaned against the tree behind him and closed his eyes.

Right there, I studied his beauty. Baby soft skin, moist looking lips, nice built body. I stared at his chest moving up and down as he breathed. I was dieing to touch that skin, to kiss those lips, to be all over that body.

He opened his eyes and shifted them to me.

"I had a nightmare." He confessed to me. "That's why I couldn't sleep."

"You're scared." It wasn't a question, I already knew the answer and to my surprise, he didn't deny it.

"Of coarse I'm scared, not a fucking minute goes by that I'm not. I'm always expecting to look over my shoulder and see a walker there." He was pouring his heart out to me about his fears. "I don't want to die...I don't."

"Hold up, you are not gonna die." I told him. He looked up at me.

"How do you know?" He asked me.

Great, I just had to say that. Now this means I actually have to tell him how I know for a fact that he is going to be okay. That no walker is going to get him. He is going to live.

I turned to face him, to look him right in the eye.

"I am not gonna let anything happen to you." I told him.

We stared at each other for a minute. His face went from scared to relief.

"Really?" He asked, voice shaky. I nodded.

It was like one of those fucking chic flics that girls like so much. I don't know who started moving closer but we were slowly leaning in, never taking our eyes off each other. I didn't have any patience anymore. I wanted this kid now. I ran my through his hair and pulled him close to me til our lips met. It wasn't perfect, it was obvious neither of us have ever kissed a guy before. We were nervous and the kiss was sloppy, but it was the most amazing kiss I have ever had. Our breathing was heavy and loud and our bodies were trembling. My tongue grazed across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth, letting my tongue slip in and explore. He moaned against my mouth and moved closer. Eventually, he ended up straddling my lap. Hips grinding into mine.

"Just a lil' eager, are we?" I smirked.

"Shut up." He said and hushed me with a rough kiss.

I let my hands travel from his back down to his ass, digging my finger nails into it which earned a gasp from the panting kid above me. I bit at his neck and received another gasp from him.

How far was this actually going to go? It's not like I could just fuck the kid right in the middle of camp. Though, I badly wanted nothing more then to screw his brains out...it's too risky.

Without thinking, my hand was unzipping the front of his jeans. My hand seemed to have a mind of it's own and it was searching for something...and it found it. Glenn bit his bottom lip and moaned. He threw his head back at the touch.

"More." He whimpered.

I moved my hand up and down on what now was rightfully mine.

"Mmmmmm...uh! Daryl!" He moaned. This kid was simply beautiful. You would have to see him. Eyes squeezed shut, moaning and gasping, throwing his head back, rocking his hips back and forth.

That's it! I can't take it anymore!

I layed my coat on the ground and lifted him up and layed him on it. I took his pants off the rest of the way and unzipped mine. No way were we going to get all the way naked, too cold outside. Plus, I'm in a hurry.

"This might hurt." I told him. I pushed myself inside him and he cried.

"You're damn right it fucking hurts!" He sobbed. I leaned down and kissed the tears away. After a few minutes of letting him adjust I began to move. He winced a bit, but at least he wasn't crying anymore.

I was starting to wonder if it was going to feel good for him like it was feeling good for me. Do guys even have a g-spot? Just then, Glenn cried out in pleasure. Well...that answers that question.

"Oh shit!" He gasped.

Before I knew it, we were both reaching our climax at the same time. It took me a few minutes to find the strength to sit up and pull my pants back up, and he was obviously too tired to move so I helped him put his back on.

I sat back against the tree and I pull him into my lap. He groaned out of tiredness.

"You...promise I won't die?" He whispered.

"Yes." I replied.

"You promise you'll protect me?"

"Yes"

"...you promise that you love me?"

I was caught off guard with that question. I didn't really know the answer to that, but when he looked up at me and stared into my eyes...I knew the answer.

I stroked his cheek with the back of my hand.

"Yes." I said. "I love you."

* * *

**Okay...first time ever writing a "sex scene". Wasn't very descriptive but I am a bit uncomfortable doing that lol. I tried.**  
**Hope you liked it?**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ!**


End file.
